reawakenedfandomcom-20200213-history
Theodore Moore (Reawakening)
Theodore Moore was an army general, psychopath and a survivor of the spiritual infection that destroyed the United States in fall 2010. Personality Moore is somewhat of a loose canon. He works on his own terms after the outbreak; and upon finding the bodies of the dead transport soldiers; swears revenge on Dontey Bailey and the other survivors. Later however; he learns of Liam and Steven's special adaptation to the spiritual infection and grows an interest in using the gift to his own benefit. Backstory Nothing is really known about Moore before the outbreak. Reawakening 2: Apocalypse Chapter 5: The Road Behind Us -- Part II After a long grueling search, pair of U.S. Army Helicopters circle around the area and find the wreckage from the original transport vehicles that Joseph's group were escorted out of the town of Cramburg. The leader of the men, General Theodore "Terry" Moore, discovers that the zombies they had encountered thus far are not capable of such damage that the Starkers caused, leading him to believe that Dontey's group is responsible. Chapter 8: In Times of Desperation When Kevin Manson walks out for a second for a breath of air. There he hears someone coughing. Kevin looks to find Theodore leaning against the building smoking a cigarette. Kevin approaches him and the two have a very calm and quiet conversation. Theodore warns him first that if he tries anything funny, he has snipers set up on various rooftops watching them. The few make quick talk; Kevin mentions his cousins Darius and Devonzel and states that Kevin himself is working to find someone capable of withstanding the infection and growing from it rather than becoming a mindless slave. The idea of this captures Theodore's interest and the few converse. Kevin looks back at the warehouse and tells Theodore that he must get going as he has work to do. Chapter 10: Death of a Good Soldier As the scene of Kevin's death and Liam's resurrection has been seen by one of the snipers under Moore's command. The General is informed and he instantly begins his search to track down Liam as well. Taking serious interest in Liam's powers, General Moore comes across the mangled and almost dead hunter. When he asks the hunter his name, The Hunter responds with Thomas Compton. The Hunter explains about Rachel, Liam, Steve and Kristine. Moore takes interest to Steve as well. But hearing about Liam fascinates him even more and decides to search for Liam. He then pulls out a pistol and shoots Thomas in the head, before moving his squadron out. A few moments later, Vishal, Wilfred and Ryan decide to finish searching and return back to the safe house when they spot Rachel up ahead. The three attempt to catch up with her and end up crossing paths with the military led by Moore and are temporarily blinded by a flash grenade which sends shrapnel into Wilfred's eyes. Ryan tells the two of them to run and they do so. As the smoke clears, the soldier remembers the man emerging immediately as The General. Moore explains he knew that zombies couldn't do the type of damage that was seen on the vehicle and that only four military corpses were found, meaning he was alive, revealing a false conspiracy to Moore. Ryan tries to explain to Moore that he has it wrong and that the zombies are evolving. Moore refuses to believe the soldiers words and as the smoke clears entirely, a group of soldiers emerges behind Moore and fire at his command. As Wilfred and Vishal rush back to the safe house to warn the others and are met halfway by Steve, Kristine, Ken, Nick, Liam and Leah. The few rush as fast as they can, however Moore and the army have already entered the house. Dontey slowly and quietly wakes a sleeping Madisyn to alert her of the military and the two hide in a closet as Moore and the military lead Thomas and his daughter Melody into the streets. Thomas begs Moore to let his daughter live. Moore refuses and they are both executed at the curb. However things take a turn for Moore when a large number of infected attack the army, they are surprised at the speed of the infected compared to the undead and just barely hold out. The military pulls back as two helicopters land. Vishal looks to see Rachel being led onto one of the helicopters that takes off away from York. Knowing that Dontey and Madisyn haven't been seen by the military. Ken decides that they serve as a diversion for Dontey an the others to leave the house. The group agrees and jolts across the street attracting the attention of Moore and his soldiers. Moore orders the rest of his men onto the second helicopter to hunt them down while he alone searches the house for any other survivors, however as Moore enters he finds that Madisyn and Dontey have already left through one of the back windows. As Liam and the others continue away, from the military, they run into Dontey and Madisyn before being shot at. In the meanwhile, Moore hops on one of the motorcycles from Devin's gang when he is attacked by a strangely mutated starker that bites him on the shoulder before being shot through the head. Moore shrugs off the pain and takes off after the group on the bike. Moore continues the chase which leads to a bridge across a river. The van runs out of gas at the intersection and the group gets out and begin lowering the bridge. Liam however notices Moore quickly approaching them on the bike; the noise only increases the rate of speed in which the zombies, infected, and the Daspletosaurus are chasing them. Moore gets off of the bike. His arm has been mutated to the point where tendrils are now taking over his arm. He approaches Liam who is told to step back by Nick. Nick pulls a switch blade out of his pocket and Moore returns the flavor with a military knife. The two begin dueling when Nick gains the upper hand and slices Moore's throat; just as a zombie Pteranodon swoops in after Nick, who jumps out of the way, allowing the Pteranodon to grasp hold of Moore and fly away with his body as dinner.